


Adversary

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown race wants to test the Enterprise crew members including Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Chapel and a few others, to find out their strengths and weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Star Date 6210. 34 

 

Captain James Kirk having come off a mapping mission out in deep space, Star Fleet Command is very interested in this part of space, since strange unknown transmissions had been coming from that sector, and Star Fleet wants to find out who or what has been sending those signals.

Captain Kirk and the Enterprise 1701, even though for the purposes of mapping, was just a cover.

Mr. Spock having to be sitting in the command chair for the late hour, was bored in his own way. He could use a multi-tiered chess board to clear out the cobwebs for now. He says to himself with no one to see what he's thinking. "This is highly illogical, since the Enterprise has been out here now for two weeks." As he gestures towards with looking out at the view screen, while the second watch is keeping busy as best as possible.

Mr. Spock shrugs declining to call Captain Kirk to the bridge, but since he busy elsewhere, actually having just arrived back before starting this mission, he and Lt. Uhura were married in a civil ceremony on Earth in San Fransisco.

He gets up, but when the young navigator Ensign Bowman, his first tour of duty reported that the automatic defense weapons have just snapped on, with an unknown object heading in their direction.

"Illogical!, any idea as to what it might be ensign?" He moves off the command chair to head for the science station.

"Negative, presently the sensors have been unable to figure it out at this time sir." While shifting in his seat with his partner next to him.

"Very well then ensign, we need to go to general quarters, I do not like to let our guard down, change direction navigator, Captain Kirk to the bridge on the double." As he opens the com link that is broadcast all over the ship.

Even though it was still early in the evening, when a burst of pain is brought to Spock while sitting at his science station, when he feels that something or someone was trying to make contact with him.  
/////////


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequels to Kirk's Pain, For The Sake of Love.

James Kirk had just fallen off to sleep in the arms of his wife Nyota, after making love several times after getting off shift the both of them.

He didn't like the fact that Star Fleet Command had sent out the Enterprise on a false lead in regard to the strange transmissions out this far. He looks over at his wife, when he hears the alarms going off, along with a page for him to come to the bridge.

He gets up quickly to press the intercom on the side of his be, since their was more room, since some changes were made with his quarters since getting married.

"Kirk here, Mr. Spock what is going on up there?" He says softly before seeing Uhura stir in her sleep looking totally wasted.

Spock was able to explain to the captain what was going on, along with the fact he was being contacted. "Spock, I will be right up, I need to get dressed first quickly." As he ends the conversation to get up to grab his uniform and boots and a quick kiss before running out. 

"Jim, do you need me on the bridge, maybe I would be able to scan, that no one else would be able to pull in." She points out with getting up from out under the covers.

"That's a good idea Uhura, I will see you on the bridge."  
////////

Spock's mind was immediately drawn to the dull pain inside his head. He needed to call Doctor McCoy, but since Dr. M' Benga was on board this trip, he would be able to understand better his condition.

Doctor McCoy's limited knowledge of Vulcan physiology led to less then satisfactory results.

So he pushed his thoughts away from the pain and back to a calm meditative state. He directed consciousness thinking about Christine Chapel instead, drawing strengths from the image, as to why? Unknown at this time.

When Spock heard the swooshing noise of the turbo lift, he saw the captain come onto the bridge. He straightened himself up in the command chair to get up to let James Kirk take over.

"Captain." Spock started pushing himself out of the chair.

"Please don't get up." Jim said softly, his voice above a whispered, as if he abroad he'd perturb the perfect stillness, but he knew better it wasn't at all.

"We seem to have come in contact with an object I don't comprehend at this time Jim, but I do feel that I have been contacted, along with the fact my memories have been redirected for when it comes to the female member of the Enterprise."

"Who Spock?" Kirk asked, tilting his head to the side.

Spock gets up, as Jim sat down, placing his elbows onto his knees leaning forward.

"Nurse Chapel mostly, I need to find out why Jim." He states before the pain was evident at this point.

They looked in silence for a moment, as Jim Kirk watched Mr. Spock deal with his discomfort. " How are you feeling?" The captain said suddenly, before realizing that Lt. Uhura Kirk arrived at the communications station to began her scanning.

Jim pursed his lips an nodded slowly. "Spock, I nee you to head for sickbay, have who ever is on duty to give you the once over, now go please, I will get Mr. Scott up here right away and the rest of the first watch, I would feel better if they were here." He sighs looking over at Nyota with the strangeness of his thoughts all of a sudden.

"Affirmative Captain, I will leave right now."

Spock nodded before leaving to get onto the turbo life ordering the computer to take him to sickbay.

Sickbay was usual quiet during the night shift. The low hum of medical equipment filled the room. But at the moment it was filled with activity seeing McCoy, Christine and Dr. M' Benga busy getting the sickbay ready for what ever is going to happened.

Dr. McCoy looked up from his computer screen after receiving word from the bridge. "Mr. Spock come right this way, Jim just told me what might be happening, get on the medical bed, I will check you out. Spock didn't waste any time taking off his blue uniform to have the good doctor check him out.

Chapter Three up next.


	3. Chapter 3

When McCoy had Spock on the table, he could see the numbers on the screen, his mind or rather the pain levels are starting to rise.

But McCoy, could see that Spock was controlling the pain, like he did a year ago, for when Jim's brother died, as with Aurelian, leaving only Peter to survive, but this was totally different.

His mind was being tested of some sort, why? He didn't know the reason at this time.

For Spock it was an intrusion, but for Christine, she was watching his reaction to being on the table, he had his hand on the side of the table trying to control. But it was Christine taking his hand into hers to give him the support that is needed.

But at this point, he didn't stop her from doing so, in his mind it was the invasion of privacy.

Dream Like sequence....

He strides quickly to the bathroom in his quarters, but he's not alone. Christine comes in to join him. He quickly takes off his uniform, while she does the same, she is completely nude in front of him and says. "I won't hurt you, Spock, please make love to me." Spock tries to breath, he's unable to when she takes his hand into the bedroom to lay him down.

It's at this moment, he quickly snaps to attention sitting up in sickbay. Even though his mind has registered what has been said in his mind, an he didn't wish to vocalize it at the moment.

"Spock, I am not done yet." McCoy replied telling Dr. M' Benga to place the numbers into the computer database.

Spock chokes out a grunt of acknowledgement, before getting off the table placing it up right.

"Doctor, I need to be back on the bridge, now if you will excuse me." As Spock croaks out his response.

Spock murmurs. "It is illogical. My emotions unbecoming a Vulcan." Punching the inside of the turbo lift heading for the bridge, after a moment he was in more control of himself.  
///////

Kirk stifled a yawn, he was tired, as he waited for Mr. Spock to get back.

"As a matter of Fact...." Kirk found himself in a weird like dream drifting off. "It was an inspired performance Uhura." She was completely nude in the break room playing her harp. He said smiling, as she stepped up beside him to kiss him on his cheek. "What would you like me to play now kind, sir?"

"Beyond Antares, Nyota, wouldn't have missed it in the world, including on the Enterprise."

"All right James, Beyond Antares it is." As she rubs her breasts up against his chest still in his uniform. All of a sudden. "Red Alert, all hands to battle stations, repeat, report to battle stations, this is not a drill.

When Kirk woke quickly, he looked around to see it was Uhura announcing it. "Captain, we have an unidentified object off the port bow, the object is not acknowledging our hails, sir."

Spock was able to walk off the turbo lift heading over to his science station, while ensign Chekov headed back to navigation.

"Mr. Chekov, are our weapons online, try firing off it's port bow." Kirk replied.

"Firing weapons." A pause, then Chekov said. "A clean miss, sir."

The Enterprise shook with a force of the blow the object dealt them, and Kirk was thrown to the ground for the first time as with Spock, Uhura, along with the rest of the bridge crew. He was hit hard and sat stunned for a moment.

"Shield integrity at 60%." It was the voice of Mr. Spock at the science station.

"Ready photon torpedoes." James Kirk gingerly climb back into the command chair, and sat mindless rubbing his right knee.

The pain was increasing steadily, along in his groin area for some odd reason.

"Photon torpedoes armed and ready, sir." Chekov says.

"Fire at a wide range pattern." He began rubbing his right knee, as Uhura was looking over at her husband.

"Torpedoes away." He watches as the weapons missed it's mark again. Captain James T. Kirk sat in the center seat of his ship watching the object on the view screen directly in front of him.

Thinking undoubtedly, Bones was quite busy at the moment in sickbay, and the captain hesitated to disturb him, but for Mr. Scott, he was very quiet at his engineering station, but then he spoke up. "Sir, shields are back up to normal, but it won't stay that way, unless we are hit again."

"Understand Scotty, Mr. Spock anything new with the object?"

"Negative Captain, it's as if our scans can't enter to what is inside of it at this time."

Kirk hit the button on the side of his chair to communicate with the rest of the ship, bit we winced at the pain in his neck and his groin area.

Kirk clenched his teeth, and shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position before passing out.....

This is when he found himself inside a strange bubble, along with a strange energy entity checking him out. He sees to be laid out on a table strapped in with his arms and legs spread eagle. He tries to look up into the light, but it's blindly. As he closes his eyes. 

Chapter Four Up Next


	4. Chapter 4

James Kirk couldn't move having to be spread eagle, he had no idea what is going on with these creatures, and what they plan to do to him. He's laying down in the middle of the bubble room, he could hear them in his mind. He tries to force them out with thinking about other things.

But it's not working as his will is not strong enough. The one name Belico wants to prove to the others around, with who is the strongest and the weakest. He choose this one to see how strong his will is, even if it means torturing, cutting, burning or anything else he will throw at him.

When Kirk asked why they are doing this. Belico didn't answer, only laugh for his own benefit.

Belico says he will eventual tell him about the mission plans, when he has gathered up enough information on this one and others. Even if in his mind Belico said something about Negotiations and his home planet from far away.

Belico tells his assistant to bring in the woman having to be Uhura of all people. He was going to start with his love for this woman, to see how far he would go to protect her from any type of dangers. He told his assistant to tied her to the pole tying her hands behind it, while he has a whip in his hands.

James Kirk knew right away what he planned to do, he wasn't able to move, as his shackles were cutting into his wrists and ankles. He started to scream at the creature striking her, as she screams out.

He keeps telling them to please stop, to have him take the whippings instead of his wife. He continued on a few more times before Belico decided to tell him to stop and redirect the whip at James Kirk. He would hit Kirk while still being on the table, he was crying out as with Uhura screaming at them to stop.

A minute later he then approaches the captain with a knife, as he uses the knife to cut him down his chest, as crimson is seeping out, along with Kirk screaming.

But the next moment he is no longer inside the bubble but rather finding himself in sickbay. As he could hear the voices of Dr. McCoy, Spock and Uhura around him.

When Captain James Kirk opens his eyes to find he's in sickbay, he had to asked what had happened to him.

"Jim, you passed out on the bridge when we were attacked by the object, you were complaining about your right knee." Uhura says to her husband holding his hand.

"Yes that's right Jim, I was able to take a look at your right knee, their is some swelling otherwise no damage to the muscle or bone of your knee, you will need to take it easy during the crisis, understand?" McCoy ordered being the Chief Medical Officer.

"Yes Bones, Mr. Spock, I need to ask were you affected earlier while I passed out, I was some how being tested by the creature or energy beings, there was someone name Belico wanting to in flick a great deal of pain to see who is the strongest and the weakest, something about negotiations."

"With whom Jim?" McCoy asked.

"He didn't say while I was being beaten with a whip, but I have a feeling, the others that were around this entity didn't like the fact, he was doing this in the first place, as to what is to gain, we need to find out before others are hurt in the process."

"I will agree entirely with you, captain Kirk, the next time we all might not be so lucky, if these dream or what ever they are could just as well be deadly Jim, we need to be very careful." Mr. Spock replied with his Vulcan logic.

"But was it only a dream?" Leonard McCoy says to everyone in sickbay. But as he shook his head, the reality of it sunk in.

Then he blinked, and then walked out of the room to find himself elsewhere........

"McCoy! McCoy! Wake up! Bones jumped up. "Shit" Quickly taking in his surroundings, everything came back to him. The divorce, the academy, Enterprise, his daughter and most of all Gem, it was all there, and the dream was nothing more then a memory.

He found himself back in sickbay again with everyone looking at him, as if he had left for a second, they were asking him a serious of questions for which brought him back to his senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. McCoy was staring up at the blank grey ceiling of sickbay, he needed to explain just what had happened to him, but in his mind for only a split second. Had it only been that long? "We encountered yet another unknown alien species." In such a short moment of time with Jim, Spock, Christine, Uhura and now himself. Their minds have been affected at the time neither of then knew what was happening to them, until when the alien being started to explain his true motives.

When everyone left for the bridge, I told Dr. M' Benga to take over, I need to take a brief rest, it's been a long night for him so far. He heads for his quarters.

He rolled over on his side, frustrated at the inability to sleep. Probably a side effect of the creatures mind probing. But that didn't explain why he felt like he's been run over by an elephant. The pain only appeared a few minutes, after he came back to his senses. But now it was making it almost impossible to sleep. It was even worst during the time I had been stabbed on my first assignment as a Chief's surgeon.

He sighed, and sat up. He couldn't sleep, he would try to send a message to Gem, who is on Earth waiting for the Enterprise to come back. Why on Earth was he living in the future, it was beyond him.  
////////

When the turbo lift doors opened onto the bridge, Mr. Spock comes off to take his position at the science station, he was surprised to see that Jim was already there, after a brief rest in his quarters, as with Uhura.

Spock Walked over to stand behind him, he notices the subtle signs of restlessness on his face. Surely the captain hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Morning, Jim."

"On, Spock." He replied. There was a certain strength lacking from his voice that he picked up right away.

"Jim, any further action from the object?" He commented with his Vulcan logic.

His only reply was a nod. Jim looked distracted and fairly tired, that worried Mr. Spock, normally at this point, he would be talking his head off, but in this case this object has everyone worried.

Mr. Spock considered dragging hm down to sickbay to figure out what was wrong, but he knew everyone is being affected by the entities, so his only option for Mr. Spock was to wait.

"Sir, we've the object starting to move off a little." Sulu reported.

"Slow to impulse power until we know for sure what their next move will be." Kirk replied.

"Aye sir." Even thought Mr. Scott was watching his station any staying quiet didn't like the idea of slowing down.

Spock and now Uhura having arrived to take over for her watch are worried about Jim.

The conversation was routine, the usual military language between the bridge crew despite was happening outside with the object.

But all of a sudden James Kirk was finding himself back inside the bubble, but instead it's not Belico rather another voice to assure Captain Kirk, he won't be harm, I plan to take you inside of your mind to speak further to discuss the actions of Belico, for what he has done to your people.

Kirk materialized at the appearance of a planet that looks like planet Earth, but it's not, actually the section was a grassy plain, with trees and flowers growing in patches. A river runs through the center of the meadow where he stood. The gravity was lighter then Vulcan, rather it, it seemed to be more of an Earth gravitational field. The ideal place for a meet in his mind.

"Welcome Captain Kirk, I am Garin, our people are called The Shalot from beyond the solar system of Andromeda, we traveled a long time in our energy bodies looking for a place to finally settle down, I am truly sorry Belico used his abilities to mess with your minds, he has now been placed back into his suspended animation tube, until we decide on a proper punishment."

In Kirk's mind, he found the life form he encountered was rather friendly, looking more like a human now instead of the energy being he saw inside of the bubble.

"Captain, this is our true form, we wish to express our sincere apology to see if it's possible to join your federation, on some planet an with the rest of our population of 500."

"All right Garin, I will speak with Star Fleet Command about your people expressing to join the federation, it will take some time, since we are out in deep space, please advise your population of this fact.  
////////

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Enterprise the entire scene was being watched by the entire bridge crew and the entire ship. Mr. Spock was most impressed, as with everyone else.

Everyone seem to be immensely pleased with the outcome, along with Uhura to be very proud of her husband to have another life wanting to join the federation, despite the horrors that was dealt them.

SIX CHAPTER UP NEXT.


	6. Chapter 6

After Kirk was returned back into his own mind, and having to back on the bridge of the Enterprise. Garin was able to transfer of life energies back to him.

When everyone saw Kirk back in his seat, everyone ran over to see if he was all right. He was still some what dazed, but it would take a moment or two for him to come to his senses.

Dr. McCoy came over using his medical scanner checking the readings. "His readings are just about normal now, Jim your going to be just fine." As he pats him on his shoulder.

While Mr. Spock raised his eye brow at the captain looking some what surprised.

Spock walks down to his seat. "We were able to see the entire scene, while you and Garin were down on the planet, I am truly amazed at how this race can transfer energies from place to place or even with the human mind."

"Yes, I will agreed Mr. Spock, however we have a new race is expressing to join the Federation, Lt. Uhura please send a coded message to Star Fleet Command, being out this far, I don't know how long it will take to reach from this distance."

"Captain, you not going to believe this, but I have Admiral Johnson on live for you from Star Fleet Command, don't ask me how this is possible." Uhura says to her husband.

"I don't know either Uhura." When the face of Admiral Johnson showed up on the view screen, he was unable to explain it, having been contacted by Garin and his people.

"It would seem sir this race is very sincere, and are looking to live in peace." Kirk replied.

As Johnson looked puzzle. "Friendly as like the Vulcans?"

Spock raised his eyebrow at the comment. "Yes, Admiral."

"Very well Jim, I will put in the application, while I discuss it with the Federation council, Johnson out." As the view screen goes blank to be replaced with the stars from outside of the Enterprise and the object on the side of them.

"Mr. Scott, stand down from red alert, I know everyone on the Enterprise is happy about it, other wise call up the second watch to come to the bridge, I see the everyone is going to be needing their rest, as with myself, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Spock, I suggest you do the same."

"Yes Captain, I will, even Vulcans need their rest on occasions." Everyone started to laugh at Spock's expense.  
//////////

Later in the Captain's Cabin

Uhura was coming out of their bathroom dressed in a beautiful multi colored night gown to have James Kirk's eyes popping out of his head.

He was more alert now at the sight of his wife.

"Well James, do you like, it's new?" Uhura tells him with a wry grin on his face.

"I like, I like!, now come over here woman and help me unwind after these past few days." She climbs into bed with him, while Mr. Spock had a visitor come into his quarters.

"Spock, do you wish me to leave?"

"No Christine, please stay." He begged.

She slowly walks over to him, not knowing what to expect of him. She was feeling great desire for the Vulcan, she has for a long while now. He tells her to lay down next to him.....

Some time later...

Christine's legs were buckling, as she tries to keep her legs up in the air, while Spock was thrusting into her at a speed, she couldn't comprehend. "This was real." She didn't care about just how much it was hurting, but rather she was enjoying every moment with Mr. Spock in bed, and no doubt it won't be the last.

A low chuckle sliced through the silence, as she saw the softer side of Spock after finishing up their love making. It was like a burning flame bursting from inside the both of them.

Finale Chapter up next.


	7. Chapter 7

Finale

 

Garin was most pleased with the outcome for his race and the Federation members with the Enterprise.

The greatest threat the Federation ever feared, has now turned into a peaceful one. With the cooperation of his population, they would be working to restore full peace with them, after what Belico had done in the beginning.

Their allies have won a great victory, and that a new era of peace had begun.

Hopefully now Garin and his people would be able to find a home some time soon, otherwise he and his members needed to decide with what to do with Belico for his punishment.

Garin wasn't a tyrant, but he had no choice but to leave Belico inside his chamber for ever or how long his life support system will last.  
////////

Two weeks later.....

Word had come from the Enterprise and Captain Kirk, they have found a Earth like planet some 30 light years away from where the object having the Shalot's live on. When Kirk was able to contact Garin through his mind.

He was able to advise his people they were finally able to find a home after hundreds of years of traveling.

It's position is precarious, hopefully once the Federation vessels and non vessels, they would be able to trade with them, or even possible to settle down on the planet with them in peace.

A week later the Enterprise is asked to come back to Earth for one month lay over for their success in regarding the new race.

On the beach of San Fransisco bay. Captain Kirk was having to be sitting on the blanket next to his wife. It was a beautiful afternoon, when Kirk felt his mind being probed. When he closed his eyes, he found himself face to face with Garin on the planet.

"Captain Kirk, I would like to thank you for all of your help in saving us, I have placed an image in your mind for the up and coming future."

What he saw was him and Uhura in a hospital, she was giving birth to their son name William.

Before he knew what was happening to him, Uhura was speaking to him sitting next to him, as he was smiling.................

The End


End file.
